My Sisters Boyfriend
by Luvmonkeys
Summary: Ivan's exchange student program paired him with an annoying roommate. As if that wasn't bad enough, his sister is dating her roommate. What happens when Ivan and Alfred spy on their siblings, who're dating each other?


_Date: Friday October 7__th__ 2011_

_Time period: Modern day_

_Location: Washington D.C_

Ivan was in an irritable mood this Friday morning as he headed off to school. College life was fun yes with all the parties and things going on, but for Ivan this semester was proving to be a pain in the ass. The main reason was his roommate for the student exchange program.

Ivan had been born in Moscow Russia in the late 1980's, making him about 24. He was the middle child having an older sister and a little sister. At the moment, he was wrapped up in his blue back robe, wearing plaid flannel pants and a white long-sleeved shirt. He was thankful his sister was part of the exchange program too, making his irritability less aggravated and for him to vent easily. At the moment he was ignoring his roommate, he was talking about some sort of video game or scary movie he'd seen. Times like this was when he missed the cold of Russia and how people were mostly quiet.

"So anyway!" Ivan jumped back when the blonde got right in his face. "What are you up to today Ivan?" he asked, making Ivan give a smart assed, don't try to get me into your schemes, smile. "I will be hanging out with my sister." He said, accent heavily complimenting his words. His roommate was…interesting to say the least. His roommate was one of those typical loud mouthed, idiotic, blond hero types you heard about. Ivan sighed softly.

"Alfred please hand me a coffee mug. I need at least a full cup to deal with your…antics so early in the morning." He grumbled, looking tired. Alfred gave the stupidest grin Ivan had ever seen and automatically wanted to punch him in the face for it. Thankfully, Alfred moved and grabbed the mug off the counter. "So…is she hot?" Alfred asked as he pulled out a glass that had some silly super hero on it. "Super Man" was the one Alfred was so obsessed with.

Ivan gave a heated glare making Alfred jump back. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Ivan snorted then poured himself a cup of coffee then drank it black, sighing as he headed back to his room. "I'll be taking a shower Alfred!" he called before he grabbed his clothing, and then slammed the bathroom door shut.

It was now noon, and Ivan sat in this cozy little café that his sister was so found of. He was browsing the menu contently trying to figure out what to eat. This place basically sold nothing but sweet things; he sighed but smiled when he felt two arms hug him around his neck. "Vanya!"

Ivan sighed and petted his sister's hair. "Privyet Yeketerina." He said before she pulled back. He watched as she walked in front of him, but blinked when he saw another body follow her and sit beside her. He raised an eyebrow to his sister who smiled sweetly. "Vanya, this is my new boyfriend, Mathew." She said. Ivan felt the blood in his veins boil over; his sister was dating some…American! His face must have been giving a look that told he was ready to lose his cool before Katyusha held his hand. "Calm down Ivan he isn't pure blooded American. He's French-Canadian and only lives here because his brother goes to school with. What was his name Matvy?" She asked.

Mathew smiled, pulling off his polar bear back pack and setting it on the bag of the chair. Ivan mentally face palmed himself thinking "Oh for the love of god, no wonder she likes him."

"Lots of people say we look alike, so I'm trying to wear contact lenses because we both wear glasses." He said. "Is your vision that bad?" Ivan asked him, setting the menu down as the waitress came over. "Not that bad, it's only bad when I try to read, eh." He said as he pulled out a pair of thin rimmed glasses then slipping them onto his face. Ivan suddenly knew who his brother was.

"…His brother is Alfred. He's an overly tan blond, with short hair, and he has an obsession with super heroes and he's an idiot." Ivan said coldly, looking irritated. Yeketerina gasped and placed a hand over her mouth in shock. Had her brother just bad talked her boyfriend's brother and was he that bad? She'd never met him, but she had heard things about him from her classmates, Mathew, and now Ivan was bad talking him too.

Second question that entered her mind, how did they know each other?

She was worried that Mathew would say something, that he'd be offended and leave the table; however, he simply laughed in response. "That's Alfred alright."

"You're not mad?" she asked as she turned to Mathew. He smiled at her sweetly. "I'm not mad, eh. It's kind of amusing how he knows Alfred." He said and kissed her cheek sweetly.

"I should probably warn you now then Ivan…uh…"

"Mattie!"

"Oh for the love of Saint Peter!"

"Bro, I have no idea who Saint Peter is, but why are you sitting with my brother and his new girlfriend?" Alfred asked as he sat down next to Ivan. Ivan snorted in a way, giving a half assed, are you kidding me, smile. "This is my sister." He said waving a hand in a circle to Katyusha. She smiled at Alfred. "Hello Alfred, it is nice to meet you." She said. Alfred blinked then looked to Ivan with wide eyes before whispering to him. "Dude, do you have any more sisters, or does she have a friend she could hook me up with?" he asked grinning. Ivan laughed and punched Alfred in the arm, hard.

However to Mathew and Katyusha and the people in the cafe, it looked like a playful punch between two buddies. Alfred rubbed his arm and gave a sarcastic toned response. "Eh he thanks buddy." He said then turned to the waitress, ordered something then turned to the rest of the people at the table. This was going to really put a damper on things, wasn't it?

"So how did you two meet?" Alfred asked as the waitress brought him out his coke and Ivan his cup of hot tea. "I already told you that Alfred, remember?" Mathew said making Ivan choke on his tea. "Ah, are you okay Ivan?" he waved his hand in response to his sisters question.

"D-Da, da I am fine!" he said before wiping his forehead with a small handkerchief he kept in the breast pocket of his jacket. He sighed softly then looked to Alfred. "You knew about my sister dating your brother and you did not tell me?" he questioned.

"I knew he had a girlfriend, but I didn't know she was your sister Ivan." Alfred responded, drinking his coke. Ivan gave a small glare but turned to his sister and Alfred's brother with a smile. "I'm sorry, but I have lost my appetite and I have school work to catch up on so I will leave." He said as he placed a 10 dollar bill on the table and left, with a scowl. He was now officially in a bad mood and needed to do something to relax himself.

"I'm sorry about earlier with my brother Mathew." Katyusha said later that evening as they sat in Mathew's apartment. Mathew smiled at her as he handed her a hot cup of hot chocolate. "It's alright. It might take him some time to get used to the idea of us dating, but I can understand being protective of family. Believe it or not, Alfred is extremely protective of me." He said before grinning brightly. Katyusha smiled brightly as well before setting her cup on the table, and giving him a chaste kiss. She sighed as she pulled her legs up onto the couch, placing her feet on Mathews lap. This gave him a sneaky idea.

He began his sneaky idea by dancing his fingers across Katyusha's feet quickly, making her giggle while she watched the hockey game that was on TV. He smirked then continued to her toes before picking up one of her legs by the ankle and kissing the bottom of her foot. She began laughing harder, face turning red from laughing so hard. "M-Mathew!" she called, laughing before covering her face with her hands, now lying on the couch. He grinned and began tickling her feet fully now. "I can't help it! You're feet are just so soft and cute!"

"Y-You're so mean to me Matvy! Stop it!" she called before squealing loudly as he began blowing cold air on her feet. He ignored her pleas until she roughly, but purely accidentally, kicked him in his chin. Mathew let go of her feet, then rubbed his chin. "Ow…" he whined softly. Katyusha gasped and quickly grabbed something cold to put on the others chin as well as a first aid kit.

"I'm so sorry Mathew! I-I didn't mean to!" she began crying softly. Mathew smiled at her, holding the cold compress to his chin while he watched her fumble about and begin blubbering. "It's okay…you didn't mean to." He said as he grabbed her hand and holding it reassuringly. "I'm not upset so stop crying, okay?" he asked. She sniffled then smiled. "Okay…" she said as she wiped her eyes.

Meanwhile, Ivan was at the college gym, boxing gloves on as he continued to throw punches and kicks to the punching bag in front of him. By now he had about 50 or 60 people watching him quietly, too afraid to say anything to him, some watching in awe. Slowly the crowd was beginning to get bigger and bigger. Eventually, someone stepped forward, placing a hand on Ivan's arm. "What!" he screamed, glaring at the person. He felt bad for yelling when he saw it was his classmate, and long time friend, Toris.

"Sorry." He said softly as he hung his head and rested it on the brunettes shoulder. Toris sighed and stroked Ivan's silver blond hair. "Why so upset?" he asked as the people began dispersing.

"My sister is dating my roommate's brother."

"Is that bad?"

"I…do not know." He said, wanting to speak in fluent Russian, but didn't feel that he had the energy to. Now that he was done hitting and kicking the bag, he suddenly felt tired. Toris smiled as he grabbed a towel and placed it over Ivan's shoulders.

"Stay…with you tonight?" Ivan asked in broken English. Toris sighed but nodded. "Da…"

Thank god Feliks was on a field trip with the school to one of the bigger cities this weekend and wouldn't be back till Monday afternoon.


End file.
